


Pressing Command Concerns

by in_sunshine, lodessa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Ready Room Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_sunshine/pseuds/in_sunshine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn Janeway sits her first officer down to have a serious conversation about an increasingly dire problem:  His irresistible face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing Command Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists; because, [lodessa](lodessa.tumblr.com) made a [flippant caption of this picture ](http://lodessa.tumblr.com/post/105183705499/pressing-command-concerns) and then [in_sunshine](in-sunshine-and-in-rain.tumblr.com) responded and both of us got carried away.

Kathryn took a deep breath as she leaned across the desk to meet Chakotay’s eyes with her own.

“We need to have a conversation about a very serious problem on board this ship: your face.” He looked perplexed. “And your lips. I can't stop looking at them."

He paused for a moment, clearly deliberating in his response, before replying.

“Well, while we are on the topic.” He finally said, “I think I need to lodge a formal complaint about your face and how distracting I find it.”

“Is that so?” She couldn’t help grinning

"It's interfering with my duties and I need you to speak with it." He said, face completely serious but eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I see.” She replied as seriously as possible. “And what is it that is so distracting about my face, commander?”

"Why don't I start with your lips, captain."

His eyes drifted down to her mouth and Kathryn couldn’t keep herself from flushing slightly in response.

“Start with.” She nodded slowly. “I presume that means there is more.”

  
“There's also the issue of general glow…” Chakotay’s eyes met hers once more and it felt like the room’s temperature raised ten degrees.

“Glow?” She laughed, trying to break up the tension.

“Perhaps radiance would be a better description of the problem.” He replied and there was a hint of a smirk to his face, but it felt like he was deadly serious.

“That does sound dire. It appears that we are going to need to work out some sort of protocol regarding face related distraction on this ship.” Kathryn pressed her lips together and watched his eyes follow the motion.

“What do you suggest?” He leaned forward ever so slightly.

“Maybe if I touched your lips, I wouldn't be distracted by them anymore.” She suggested, mirroring his motion and leaning in a little further as well.

“And why would that be?” He asked, voice low.

“Well, you know.” She told him. “I am a scientist at heart and unexplored phenomena irk that part of me.”

He chuckled at that, getting that look he always had when he was about to tease her.

“And what would you be touching my lips with? For this science experiment?”

“I might have to try more than one method, to satisfy my scientific curiosity.” She watched him react to her words, face remaining still but eyes full of feeling.

“Why don't you start with your hand.” He suggested, reaching out and placing his over hers.

“That seems reasonable.” She breathed. “Let’s try the forefinger of my right hand to begin with.”

She reached out and traced the perfect cupid’s bow of his lips, feeling them soft and warm to the touch. She felt her pulse race.

“Is that... working?” There was a hitch in his breath and she could see he was just as impacted by the contact as she was.

“It is just as soft as I expected.” She told him, “But I think I need to try another method to be certain.”

“And what method would that be?” He asked with a deep intake of breath.

“Maybe what we need to neutralize the distracting effects of both sets of mouths is to put them in contact with one another to neutralize the evident charge.”

Her justification sounded ridiculous, even in the context of this absurd play at professionalism.

“It's worth a shot.” His mouth wasn’t smiling but his voice was, as he leaned in even closer. He wanted her to kiss him and they both knew it.

Kathryn intended to brush her lips against Chakotay’s playfully, lean back and have a laugh. She miscalculated though, or was lying to herself; because, the next thing she knew Kathryn was leaning in further to press her mouth more firmly against his, lips parting, heart thumping.

He responded to her kiss with equal enthusiasm, and it quickly deepened. His lips felt just as wonderful against hers as she’d imagined and it took all her willpower to pull away at last, breathless and flushed.

“I think that may have made this situation worse.” She sighed, her voice coming out rough and husky as she stood, unable to break eye contact.

“You might be right.” Chakotay agreed, also looking a little short of breath, lips parted so temptingly as he stared up at her. “But there’s no way to know without repeating our methodology to confirm our results. That’s how the scientific method works, right?”

Kathryn knew she should force herself to laugh, let this whole thing be a joke. He was giving her that choice, even though she’d started the whole thing. Instead, she walked around her desk to stand in front of him.

“You make a good argument.” She bit her lip playfully, reaching out and pulling him to his feet. “Let's try it again.”

Her hands gripped the back of his head, fingers pulling at his hair, as she pulled his face down into a kiss. She felt him moan into her open mouth, knew her chest was heaving against his, as she drowned in the taste of him.

Her tongue found his and her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. It was actually painful to force herself to release him a second time.

“Okay, this isn't working.” She sighed. “But maybe one more time. For science.”

“Just to be thorough.” Chakotay agreed, as her hands pressed against his chest.

She knew that if they kissed one more time, there was going to be no turning back from it. Already, just looking at him she ached to make contact.

“Precisely.” She almost gasped, exhilarated. “Maybe we should try it on the couch.”

“ You’re right. The location could be impacting our results.” Chakotay kept up the narrative of this being a scientific inquiry for her, which was good. It was the only thing keeping her from completely losing hold of herself and being subsumed by her reaction to him.

“Maybe, I should sit on your lap.” She found herself saying, as they reached their destination. She needed to touch him, needed to feel him.

“That seems... sensible.” Chakotay’s breath was a little uneven as he looked at her in a way he usually reserved for when he thought she couldn’t see him staring.

“Is there any particular way I should sit?” She inquired, suspecting that she’d hit on a particular fantasy of his from his reaction.

“Well” He suggested, reaching out and gently putting his hands on either side of her hips. “We would probably get the best ratio of face contact if you straddled me, like this.”

He pulled her down onto his lap and it was all Kathryn could do not to let out a moan and start grinding herself against him.

“I think maybe you should put your hands on me.” She suggested, longing for more contact with him.

“Where would you like them?” He asked, as if he couldn’t quite believe this was happening and was afraid of breaking the spell of the moment.

“Maybe just, try some different positions, to determine the optimal…” She cut off speaking mid thought, as Chakotay’s hands ran up her sides from her hips to her breasts.

“How's that?” He breathed, face ever so close to hers.

“Promising.” She sighed and felt Chakotay’s hands wrap forward to cover her breasts, through the layers of her uniform, gentle but firm. “Yes.”

“What if I do this?” He murmured, as he leaned forward and kissed her neck.

A breathy sigh escaped her. “Mmmm. Yes…”

“It occurs to me that maybe more direct contact…” Chakotay moved his hand to the zipper of her uniform and paused, waiting for her to respond.

Again her voice came out breathy, like someone else’s, as she realized she needed to answer,“Yes, direct contact sounds delightful.” She managed before remembering herself. “I mean...advisable...” she moaned as he kissed her neck again, “for… science.”

“Of course.” He told her, his voice soft and reassuring, “For science.”

He kissed her neck, opening the top layer of her uniform and pressing his lips to her gently and slowly. She ran her fingers down the nape of her neck and her him shiver slightly at her touch.

“ I meant to mention.” She murmured, “that it hasn’t just been your face that’s been an ongoing issue.”

“ Oh?” She could feel him smile against her skin. “Tell me, what else has been?”

“Well... these broad shoulders of yours…” She ran her hands over them and down over his chest. “And your chest.”

“Would it help if you could see them without the uniform? For science?” He pulled back slightly, looking her in the eyes.

“ It might help me make an accurate assessment.” She agreed.

He took off his uniform jacket, tossing it aside and then removing the lower layers until his upper body was bare before her in all its golden splendour. She ran her hand down his chest, enjoying the feeling of it under her hand.

“You know.” He paused. “I didn't want to say anything, but isn't just your face that's been creating problems for me either.”

“Oh?” She couldn’t keep the smile from spreading over her face. “Care to elaborate?”

“Well, you've surely surmised that your neck is of particular interest to me…” He murmured against her skin as he resumed kissing her there, drawing a moan from her lips.

“Oh yes…” She breathed, continuing to press her hands against his chest. “I've noticed.”

“And…” He brought his hands to her breasts, rubbing them through the remaining layers of her uniform.

She moaned at the contact, running her hands down lower, past his chest to his abdomen.

“Maybe I should also expose the umm... problem areas.” She replied to his admission.

“Yes…” He took a sharp intake of breath. “That sounds like a great idea.”

She stripped out of the top of her uniform. He ran his hands over the newly exposed skin of her stomach, kissing along her collarbone, putting his hands back on her breasts and rubbing through her bra, finding her nipples.

Her head rolled back in pleasure as she moaned, "God, your lips..."

"God?" He smirked. "That's not very scientific."

"As far as I can tell, your lips are yet to be explained by science." She quipped.

He responded by moving them back up to her face and kissing her again. She responded by pushing her body against his. His arms wrapped around her, tracing her back with his fingers. Her hands wound their way into his hair and she ground her hips against him. He moved his hands to pulls her hips hard into his.

She moaned into his mouth and reached back to unclasp her bra. He stopped her hands and uses his own to release her breasts. She brought his hands back to her breasts, pressing them into him. She could feel his hardness against his uniform pants and heard his groans

“Is there anything else you find distracting?” She whispered against his ear, and he moved his hands down to grip her ass, pulling her closer against him.

"Your ass. I stare at it constantly." He confessed to her.

“Maybe we ought to take off these wretched pants and explore that issue as well. Because, I would be lying if I said I never admired your ass before." She told him, her voice husky

“Kathryn...” He groaned, reaching for the front of her pants to work them open.

It was almost like he was desperate to rip them off of her. And if she was being honest, she wanted him to

She stood up, regretting the necessity of losing contract with him in order to finish getting undressed... But she needed to be undressed.

As her pants fell to the floor, she heard his sharp intake of breath.

“Problem?” She teased, seeing the way his jaw had gone slack.

"You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." The words spilled from his mouth and she felt herself blush.

He stood and kissed her, pressing his body against hers.

"You're wearing too many clothes" she moaned before he captured her lips

"Let's fix that, then." He murmured.

She reached down to the front of his pants, running her hand over the bulge of his erection, before reaching for the clasp. His lips found her neck as she moved to unclasp his pants. She couldn't believe they were doing this but she'd never wanted or need anything more.

She couldn’t help cupping his ass as his pants fell to the ground. He ran one hand over the front of her panties and she couldn't help groaning either. His hands felt as wonderful against her as she had imagined.

"There's somewhere else we haven't tried my mouth." His breath was hot against her skin.

"You can put your mouth anywhere you'd like." She managed to say as his lips moved down her body.

She buried her hands in his hair shuddering under his touch. His hands were surprisingly gentle, as he dragged her panties down, looking at her naked at last before him like he'd never seen anything like her. His lips placed feather light kisses on her hips and she felt her arousal run down her thighs

"Chakotay..." She moaned, as his mouth drifted down and pressed against her inner thighs.

His lips moved inward, inching closer to where she was desperate to feel him. His tongue darted out and licked up the trails of arousal from her thighs up to their source.

She groaned, looking deep into his eyes as he looked up at her, before placing a long lick on her clit. He kept his eyes locked on hers, watching her reaction as he repeated the motion. Her cheeks and chest flushed a pale shade of pink. She let out a whimper, as his lips closed over her clit and sucked lightly.

His mouth on her like this felt every bit as good as she'd ever imagined. There was no point in denying to herself that she'd spent a lot of time imagining this. Kathryn gasped in delight as his tongue ran over her clit again.

She grabbed tighter onto his hair as he circled his tongue around her clit. She moaned his name, lost in the way he was lapping his tongue against her and knowing that she was never going to be able or willing to wipe this from the forefront of her mind.

He took her clit between his lips and sucked on it, and she felt her legs twitch. Her whole body was throbbing in response to him. Her thighs tingled as he gently ran his hands along them in time with the movements of his mouth.

She couldn't imagine why they had never done this before. The feeling of his mouth sucking hard on her clit made her forget all about command structure.

Her legs shook harder and she was grateful for the way he grabbed her hips to steady her as she cried out his name in ecstasy.

"You are incredible at that" she managed to say, while trying to catch her breath.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time." He grinned that full face dimpled grin of his, looking pleased at her response with that perfect hint of bashfulness.

"Oh really?" She smiled back at him.

"I fantasized about doing it on the bridge, when you and I had a late shift." He winked at her and she blushed at the boldness of his statement.

"Well... that certainly would have livened things up. Although, knowing our luck, that's when we'd suddenly be thrust into first contact situation."

"Speaking of thrusting..." He smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes at his cheesy attempt at humor.

At the same time, she was thinking the same thing, as she sat back down on the couch and pulled him close in front of her, her hands working to finishing stripping him, needing to see and feel him directly.

Her hands worked quickly, admiring him, and his strong, handsome body.

"Come here." She told him, taking hold of his hands, and he knelt down before her sitting on the couch, his body nestled between her legs. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his back and groaning at the delightful sensation of his naked body pressed against hers.

"You feel incredible." she told him, as she pulled him hard against her. She didn't ever want to let him go.

"Another scientific mystery?" He asked, lips dragging along her jawline and down her neck.

"I imagined how your skin would feel." She told him, trying to concentrate between his intense kisses. "The reality is so much better."

Her lips captured his, kissing him hard and greedily.

He pushed himself up slightly, and pressed their bodies together. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as his hardness pressed against her thigh.

She needed him, needed him now. She slid forward against him, off the couch, knees hitting the floor on either side of him as she pressed herself closer.

As if he was reading her mind, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I need you Kathryn. Please, let me show you how much."

"Show me, Chakotay." She half moaned. "Please."

He leaned forward, running his hard cock through her wet folds. She wanted him so desperately, she thought she might come just from the contact he had just given her.

She put her one of her hands on his shoulder and the other on his chest shifting the angle of her hips so that he was pressed against instead of along her. Their eyes were locked together and she could feel his heart beating hard against her palm, just like her own was.

"Chakotay-" She choked his name out, wanting to tell him how desperately she wanted him inside her, but not able to form the words.

He must have known, though; because, he kissed her and gently pulled her down onto him, moaning into her mouth as she surrounded him.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought of this Kathryn..." He told her, sliding fully inside her.

"Oh Chakotay..." She sighed, her words coming out more breathless and pleasure laced than she intended, "I have also."

He thrust into her, slowly at first, but increasing the pace, and he leaned forward to whisper, "Just hearing you say that is going to make me come, Kathryn."

She moaned rather loudly as his thrusts became harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her hips down to meet his thrusts and felt her body shaking with the intensity of her enjoyment of him.

He pulled her hard against him, obviously not wanting their bodies to be out of contact for even a moment.

She couldn't say she felt any differently, as every inch of contact set her aflame. She kissed him deeply, moaning with every move her made.

Then, before she knew it, he was moving them, toward her ready room desk. He had scooped her up like she weighed nothing at all. He set her carefully down on its surface, and she wrapped her legs tightly around him, drawing him deeper inside of her.

"I thought about doing this so many times when I watched you working behind this desk." He whispered to her as he circled his hips, causing her to cry out.

"I'm pretty sure I've thought about us on every surface in this room."

The words escaped her without her meaning for them to.

"Spirits Kathryn." He groaned, and again, circled his hips against hers. "I've been consumed by thoughts of making love with you in here."

"We must have sat here countless times, separately driven to distraction by the same thoughts." She moaned,

"Most of my thoughts involved making you come and scream my name, so loud they heard you on the bridge." He thrust into her after he finished speaking and she cried out.

"The soundproofing...." She gasped, "In here... is pretty strong."

"Well then, I have my work cut out for me." He murmured, running his hands over her body and cupping her breasts.

He ran his hands over her nipples and continued to thrust into her, and she could feel herself approaching the edge.

"Chakotay..." She moaned, arching her hips up into his and he kissed her as he thrust deep inside of her and she felt herself start to clench around him.

His lips found hers, swallowing a moan which escaped from her lips. His cock was rubbing her clit in the most perfect way, and she knew she was going to come hard.

It was a good thing his mouth was covering hers, as she cried out in pleasure, shaking violently with the intensity of her release.

He pulled her so close to him, she was certain there was no space between them at all. He held onto her body tightly as she shook and she could feel her heart racing.

She clutched him just as tightly, forming the shape of words she couldn't say out loud against his lips. Perhaps he noticed, though; because he started to shake as well.

He clutched onto her tightly and, as he thrust into her again, she felt another orgasm sear through her.

Then he was following her, filling her with himself, the hot rush of his release shooting deep inside of her, drawing another cry of enjoyment from her at the sensation.

"Oh Kathryn." He whispered her name like a prayer as he held her and ran his hands down her back, in small, soothing circles.

"Chakotay." She murmured, a smile overtaking her face, looking into his eyes and seeing all of her own emotions reflected back in them.

He kissed her gently, pouring all his emotions into their kiss, and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She had dreamed of this for so long.

"So, what are your preliminary findings?" He grinned as they beamed at one another. "Have you found an acceptable method of dealing with my face'?"

"Oh yes. Though I can think of a few new experiments to try."

"What kind of experiments are we talking about?" He asked, but his face looked eager and relieved.

She realized that he was worried that she was going to backtrack on this like she had, where they were concerned, so many times before.

"I'd like to start with a new location first. Perhaps your face is less irresistible in my quarters."

"Great plan. I can think of a couple of locations which we might need to test out."

"Good." She knew she was grinning like an idiot and she didn't care. "I should warn you that I am going to want to be very thorough when it comes to this matter."

"I am happy to be as thorough as you want." His reply was warm and enthusiastic.

"Well then. I'll need you to report to my quarters tonight." Her mock official phrasing was undercut by the way she was gazing at him, she knew.

She couldn't care less though, as she leaned in and enjoyed his wonderful lips against hers one last time before they both had to get back to work.


End file.
